warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
RealFilmingLocations:Coronation Street
Filmed On Location In Coronation Street is filmed on location at ITV Studios, Coronation Street, Stretford M17 1AU, Manchester, Greater Manchester, North West, England, United Kingdom. | Visit: http://www.itv.com/ for visiting information. | TV Show Official Website: http://itv.com/coronationstreet Location: Location On Google Maps Locations * Coronation Street (Street) * Glad Tidings Mission Hall (Mission Hall) (Now: The Kabin) * The Kabin (Grocery Store) * The Rovers Return Inn (Public House) * Ascension Street (Street) * Viaduct Street (Street) * Rosemund Street (Street) * Underworld (Underwear Factory) * Co-Op Weatherfield (Grocery Store) * Costa Weatherfield (Coffee Shop) * Roy’s Cafe (Cafe) * Audrey’s Beauty Salon (Beauty Salon) * Weatherfield Police Station (Police Station) * Weatherfield North (Metro Station) * NHS Weatherfield General Hospital (Hospital) * Weatherfield Motors Repair Service (Motor Vehicle Repair Service Garage) * Street Car (Cab Company) * Railway Viaduct (Railway Viaduct) * The Bistro (Restaurant) * Crimea Street (Street) * Weatherfield Church (Church) About The Show Coronation Street is the longest running British Soap Drama and was originally based inside at Granada Studios Bonded Warehouse at Quay Street in Manchester Central Centre during the 1960's before moving to the nearby backlot of the studios in 1980 and then moved to it's current location at Coronation Street, Stretford, Manchester. in 2014. Official Links * Official TV Show Website * Official Visitor Attraction 2014-2015 Website * Official Visitor Attraction 2015-Present Website * Official The Shaping Of The Street Official Website * Official The Rovers Return Inn Website * Official Weatherfield Gazette Website * Official Google Maps Original 1960-1979 Location * Official Google Maps Original 1980-2014 Location * Official Google Maps Current 2015-Present Location Facts * The Rovers Return Inn is labelled on Google Maps where it originally once stood before being moved to it's current location. * The original Rovers Return Inn from the 1960's was much different than the one seen in the 1970's and later, the 1980's up to 2014. * As of 2014, the old ITV Granada Studios was sold for over $26.5 million dollars. * The old location of Coronation Street no longer exists as it has now moved to Media City from the original set location at Quay Street. * The original Rovers Return Inn in early 2014 had only 1 window above the building sign. * The map of the whole of Weatherfield and Coronation Street was included as part of a Special Edition of The Sun in 1996. * When Helen Flanagan, who starred as Rosie Webster, left Coronation Street in 2012, she turned to modelling with a naughty lad's mag called ZIP, which has some shots of her in nude. * The original Coronation Street set from 1980 to 2014 was built in the back of the Granada Studios Bonded Warehouse backlot and before that, in the early 1960's, Coronation Street was filmed inside the warehouse. * The Coronation Street opening logo font is different in the first episode of Coronation Street up to the 1980's, when it changed to the current Trajan font. * The original Coronation Street set from 1980 to 2014 was officially opened by Queen Elizabeth II. * Archie Street in Manchester in the early 1960's was the inspiration to the original Coronation Street architecture. Logos 1960-1963. Title Card Typeface/Font: add | 1960-1963 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1963-1965. Title Card Typeface/Font: add | 1963-1965 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1965-1969. Title Card Typeface/Font: add | 1965-1969 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1969-1975. Title Card Typeface/Font: add | 1975 Typeface/Font: Egyptienne | 1969-1975 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1975-1977. Title Card Typeface/Font: Egyptienne | 1975-1977 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1977-1990. Title Card Typeface/Font: Egyptienne | 1977-1990 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 1990-2002. Title Card Typeface/Font: Egyptienne | 1990-2002 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 2002-2010. Title Card Typeface/Font: Trajan | 2002-2010 Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. 2010-Present. Title Card Typeface/Font: Trajan | 2010-Present Title Sequence: CLICK HERE to read the detailed title sequence. Map * CLICK HERE to see the map featuring every location from Coronation Street. Fan Stuff Also check out Coronation Street Wiki on FANDOM. Awards * CLICK HERE to see the full list of awards. References * Coronation Street Wiki on FANDOM * Title sequence - Coronation Street Wiki on FANDOM * Coronation Street Official TV Show Website * Coronation Street Past And Present Wiki on FANDOM Category:Blog_realfilminglocations_tvshowsCategory:Blog_realfilminglocationsCategory:Coronation Street Filming Locations __FORCETOC__